Do you feel like a man when you push him around ?
by NarutoIsKurama'sQueen
Summary: England's brothers Scotland and Wales and his Sister Ireland have had enough of England abusing Alfred so they tell everyone about it hoping it will get him to stop. Warning Abuse , songs lyrics ,mention of blood , unstrong America  This is UKUS not USUK!


Its a calm clear night , all the nations are at America house for the party . The Stage is set for some of them to get up their and sing to . If you look around you would see all the nations having a good time drinking and having a ball well except two .

America wass inside with England , He was lying on the ground spitting out blood as the briton kicked him ruthlussly over and over again . Calling him a useless whore. America had only over cooked Englands tea by a minute and that was the cause for this harsh punishment.

Tears rolling down his face as chock and spit blood . As he tried to get up England only threw him on the ground again .

" Did i say you could get up ? Just like a bitch to think for itself " He yelled spiting on America . Hidding in the couners of the house unnoticed was England's brothers Scotland and Wales and his Sister Ireland . America was a sweet boy hell most of his population was from Scotish , Welsh , Irish , And German decent expecilly in rueal areas .

England left chugging a pint of rum , and his brothers ran toward America. Picking him up and laying him on the couch . Ireland brought a wet cloth and cleaned the blood off his face .

" Brothers we cant except this , i mean look at this and for tea , America is worse now then when he was a colony and we all know what brother did when America was a colony "

" Kathleen ( Ireland ) we know but what can we do Arthur is far to strong that why he took over our lands , You want to know what i read in Arthurs jounral ; apparently male nations can get pregnant and hes tring to get America knocked up to bind him to him forever " Wlliam ( Wales ) said

" Oh no we cant except that of the poor lad i mean i would be great ot have a neice or nephew , but not with England like that he'll end up killing both America and the baby "

They put America in his bed before making their way outside with the others. Spain , Prussia , and France had all just all got done with their song and They knew they would up next with a couple other Enlish speaking nations .

They got insturments ready . Kathleen was on Drums , William on lead guitar , New Zealand on rythem guitar , Australia on Bass and Scotland lead singing of course. They got in a group before getting ready tp go on stage .

" Okay guys you know what song we are doing "

" Yes Face down " Kathleen Answered " Hopfully this will get throught brothers big head about abusing America"

They made their way on stage taking their place the lights dimmed . Scotland took the mic before the music started though and said .

" This song is dedicated to our dear brother England , hope you all enjoy "

Suddenly the fireworks went off and the music started , and the back drop had video of America on there.

(Song ) " Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy one look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down.  
>Cover up with makeup in the mirror tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.<p>

( not song ) The nations see America on the back ground using a mirror to hide a big nasty bruise around his left eye.

( Song ) Do you feel like a man when you push him around?Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life he has found.

( not song) They see America being pushed down several flights of stairs  
>( song ) A pebble in the water makes a ripple effectevery action in this world will bear a consequence If you wade around forever, you will surely drown I see what's going down.<br>I see the way you go and say you're right again,say you're right again heed my lecture Do you feel like a man when you push him around?Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life he has found.

( not song ) They see a blood soaked America being punch by England pushed down into mud

(song ) Face down in the dirt, he said,"This doesn't hurt", he said,"I finally had enough."[x2]  
>One day he will tell you that he has had enoughit's coming round again.<br>Do you feel like a man when you push him around?Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to endas your lies crumble down, a new life he has found. [x2]  
>Face down in the dirt, he said,"This doesn't hurt", he said,"I finally had enough." ( end song )<p>

As the song ends and the blood and dirt soaked America on the screen does his best not to cry a single tear manages to fall before complete darkness on the screen. Everyone looked at england with a glare some such as the italians and other sceitive countries with tears .

" You see brother , now everyone knows what you do to America so stop it " Scot yelled

" Have you ever thought he might like getting hit "

" No , cause i know no one does, only people say they do to not get hurt by people like you "

" I see , well excuse me but I must be getting home "

He leaves with out a word to anyone , and most of the countries make their way inside to see America , but he is still unconcious . Allthough in England, to be exact in Arthur basement their was a potion bruing up , green then red and thenn back to green smoke going every where.

" Ah there the Amnisia potion is ready , now i slip this into the countries drink they dont remember what i do to my America . " he held up a red vile " I slip this one into my brothers and sister's drink and i dont risk them telling ever again mahahahhaha"

End

What ? Okay by dont risk them ever telling hes saying hes going to kill them DUH .

What did you think ?

I love the Abuse and how Arthur takes control of Alfred , or I hate you you terriable writer how could you do that to Alfred ? please respond in one of those answers thank you and good night , unless your reading this in the morning hours in that case good day ,or if your reading it in the after noon the good after noon 


End file.
